


Doctor Boo

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Animaniacs, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Drabble (Birmingham Rules), Gen, Humor, One or the other anyway, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-02
Updated: 1999-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the bar has a tale to relate about the mysterious stranger. But is he what he seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Boo

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on alt.drwho.creative. Archived 2015-09-06.]

Everyone in the bar has a tale to relate about the mysterious stranger who saved the Bryondub mining colony on Yualdus Four from the Sontarans.

"I heard he fought a squad of Cybermen single-handed last month!"

"I heard he destroyed an entire Kzuntide battle fleet last week with a device made out of Cyberman parts!"

"I heard," says a dark-haired woman with alcohol-fuelled cheer, "that he's a great big chicken."

Silence. Everyone turns to stare at her. Most of the stares are not friendly.

She shrugs, unconcerned. "Thass what I heard," she says. "Maybe I'm confusing him with someone else."


End file.
